disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Hints
The following hints are good for all games. When starting from scratch *Keep your party size small, close to 10-12 characters. A good early party, including story characters, should consist of 2 healers, 4 fighters, 1 or 2 mages, 1 thief, and couple ranged attackers. *Repeat the earliest battle maps over and over again. Gaining HL in the early game is a big issue, as you need it to purchase gear that allow you survive maps later on. Some of the items gained on the bonus gauge are good for Dark Assembly bribes or to sell in shops. *Try to repeat maps that have HL+ or XP+ geo panel bonuses. While it may not be possible to power level characters on these maps early in the game, those HL and XP bonuses will help out in the long run. *Try to increase product rank as soon as you feasibly can. Once your characters are all deck out in gear of a certain product rank, increase it and try to deck out your characters in that upgraded gear. *When buying gear, always buy the most expensive gear of that product rank whenever possible. It will save you money in the long run. The exceptions to this rule include any item with Manager or Statistician living inside it. *Once you unlock the Thief job, create a Thief and level it up as quickly as possible. Stealing is a big part in the early game, and a requirement for the end game. *Save mobs at low HP for weak characters. *Use 2 person tower attacks with strong characters and weak characters. As long the weak character is being lifted, that character cannot be harmed by any means provided that the lifting character stays alive. *Always perform combo attacks on an enemy as characters participating in a team attack will gain EXP for each character. For advanced users *Start leveling up items in the item world. Stick to weapons/armors of item worlds in your level range, and only do 10 levels at a time. The item world is good for HL and XP, and leveled gear makes for an even stronger character. *Load up on hands at every opportunity. Your thief should be stealing whenever possible. *Start exploiting early power leveling maps. The main priority of power leveling should be thieves, mages, and certain storyline characters. *When bribing in Dark Assembly, focus your bribes to higher leveled senators. If you must force a bill into passage, the more higher level senators that voted aye makes the fight go easier. *When passing a bill by force, throw weak opposing senators into strong friendly senators. As long your friendly senator level is greater than the opposing senator, your friendly senator will level up. *Don't forget the Diagonal Throw! Using it can allow you to get units into otherwise akward locations and save you tower units from point A to point B. It is done by flicking quickly between one hard direction and another and confirming the throw while the cursor is in between. With practice you can land on specific squares every time. *When fighting a powerful enemy or boss, if the boss cannot be defeated in one turn, have one of your characters lift the boss. This will sacrifice the character but the boss is unable to attack for that turn, keeping your strongest characters safe. For expert users *Raid the item world for high rank item stealing. Yes, some of the top items must be stolen, such as most if not all the rank 39 and 40 items. *Abuse the best power leveling maps and use the transmigrate feature. This is how your characters become powerful. When your character stops gaining levels on a power leveling map, it is a good time to transmigrate that character. *Use the Puppy Paw Stick to duplicate multiple items and innocents. This can be done by going to a character with the desired item equipped into Class/Chara World and killing dropouts with the Puppy Paw Stick. The player can duplicate multiple stacks of Statisicans for extremely fast leveling or duplicate perfect Rank 40 items as many times as they like. *To have characters know multiple weapon skills and spells, create a character that can learn weapon skills up to Tier 6, then reincarnate into a Mage or a Healer to learn spells while keeping weapon skills learned. *To take advantage of the capturing system, go to a map with high leveled monsters and fuse them to create a more powerful monster before throwing it to the base panel. Provided that your characters are strong enough, go to the Land of Carnage and capture enemies that you can create. These enemies can have well over 100 million HP if they are captured in a Rank 40 Item World. When in the item world *When you want to skip through floors use a Masked Hero or his upgraded classes. Equip them with 3 Accelerators ''or ''Barefoot X's so they can move 12 spaces or more and equip them with a gun that has a high SPD stat making it harder for the enemies to hit him if you mess up on a floor and can't skip it in one turn. Category:Game Help